A Deceiving Wedding
by petitprincess
Summary: What If A Royal Canterlot Wedding was switched? Instead of Cadence getting captured, It's Shining Armor. Also, instead of Queen Chrysalis it's her weird joker of a husband King Metamorphosis. Every thing is different! And King Metamorphosis is NOTHING like Chrysalis! Rated T for sexual jokes that'll be weirder later on.
1. It's Just Stress

"_Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. It'll all be held in the Canterlot Castle inside the Ballroom. Only closes friends of either of twos relative may attend. Thank You. _ Does that sound fine to you?" One of the guards read aloud.

He directed the question to a unicorn colt with a turquoise white coat, a mane with many different streaks of blue, has moderate cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark that has a dark blue shield with a pink-purple six pointed start in the middle and three light blue stars above it. The colt nodded. "That's fine. Can you tell Princess Celestia to add that to her report?"

The guard answered, "Yes sir!"

With that, the guard left the room. The colt sighed, "I can't believe we're about to get married."

He turned around and looked at a female Alicorn. She had a pale light gray cerise coat, dark violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaked mane, grayish purple eyes, and a teal crystal heart cutie mark that's wrapped around gold laces. She giggled a bit, "Well, it's not that big of a surprise. We have known each other since I was babysitting your sister, Twilight."

He remembered those days. He just ended up letting out another sigh. The Alicorn asked, "Shining Armor is there something wrong?"

He just shook his head. She came behind him and put her hoof on his shoulder. Shining answered, "It's just with the threats that Canterlot has been receiving, I just think…it's gonna be hard to have the wedding. Don't you think?"

There was a pause. He called, "Cadence?"

She was out on the balcony, thinking. He went up to her and asked, "Are you worried? If you are, we can postpone it."

She protested, "No! I don't want to do that. We don't know when the threats will cease so it could take forever to find another date. I mean…it's just…you know what, I'm fine. I _know_ everything will be fine."

He just nodded to her. There was a long pause. She put out, "Well, I think I'll be going to bed, goodnight."

Shining nodded to her. He looked out into the kingdom. _Maybe Cadence is right. It won't be right to postpone. Everything's fine. At least, I hope._ With that, Shining left the balcony and shut the windows. He saw that Cadence was already asleep in bed. He got in bed to and drifted asleep.

* * *

It was midnight and there were sounds happening in the hallways. There was noise on Cadence and Shining's door. Shining Armor instantly woke up. Trying not to wake his fiancé, he got up slowly out of bed. He got one of his swords and crept outside the bedroom. He looked around the hallway with eagle eyes. There was nothing there. What did the intruder take him for, a stupid foal! He wasn't going to be fooled so easily. He started walking around the halls more just in case.

All the sudden, he saw a figure swoop by. He instantly started galloping towards it. It went into a room. He burst through the doors, just to find…nothing. He was in the throne room. He shifted his eyes back and forth, yet he saw nothing. He sighed, "Must've been my imagination."

A voice laughed, "Guess again."

He swiftly turned around only to get zapped by some freaky magic. He saw a figure but couldn't really make it out. After a few seconds of being hit with the painful magic, he passed out.

* * *

Shining awoke in a weird cave. He called, "Anyone there?"

He was greeted by a deep laughter. He stomped his hoof on the ground. He demanded, "Show yourself!"

The voice groaned, "If I must."

There was a bright green light that came closer to Shining. He gasped. It was a tall pony with a twisted horn, his coat was a very dark grey, silver armor covering his torso, he also had a teal mane it was almost identical to his, except his bangs split when they reach his horn and they go pass his eyes, and he has dark green eyes that have oval shaped pupils.

Shining looked at him very shocked. He stammered, "You're a…a,"

The pony finished, "A Changeling." His voice was really deep, and it also sounded as if he had two different voices. Shining was about to use his magic on him, but when he tried, it gave him a huge migraine. Shining asked, "What's going on? What have you done?"

He groaned, "First things first, I am not a 'thing' an 'it' not even a 'you'. I'm King Metamorphosis. What's going on? Let's just say it's a little trick."

"**This** isn't a trick! It's a scandal, a villainous act!"

"Well if you want make things sound harsher, okay then. What have you done? I've drained a little bit of your magic. It's not much really. It's just that you won't be able to, let's see." He placed his hoof on his chin. "You won't be able to teleport, levitate things, conjure up anything, contact the outside, perform your acts as Captain of the Royal Guard, and teleport others to you. I feel like I'm missing something."

Shining looked extremely bored, but his eyes went wide at what he heard. He asked, "Wait! What did you say?"

He answered, "I feel like I'm missing something."

He just blinked. He shook his head. "No a little bit before that."

"Contact the outside?"

He facehooved his face. _What did he think this was all a game? If he's a villain he's a bad one._

He shouted, "I'M NOT A BAD VILLAIN! Now if you meant I'm a _bad_ villain then, thank you."

Shining rolled his eyes. What's wrong with him?

"Also, I said: You won't be able to perform your acts as Captain of the Royal Guard. But don't fret; I'll be doing the work for you."

"**What!**"

Metamorphosis was taken aback. He complained, "Nu uh! Don't say **what!** Say _whaaaat_! Like you're all surprised and happy, you should know the feeling."

Okay, Shining was really confused. Did he care about him or not? He asked, "You care about my happiness?"

The King rolled his eyes. "Not really. But, it's better to hear stuff that way. Don't you agree?"

"I guess."

"Anyway, I must return back to Canterlot."

Shining went back to being serious. He asked, "How're you gonna perform the spell to protect the castle? You may be able to change into me, but you don't have my magic, unless that's why you drained me."

King Metamorphosis sighed, "Well, duh! Why else would I do it?"

He looked down at the ground in despair and hopelessness. He looked at him weirdly. He consoled, "It may seem bad now, but it'll all be fine in the end. Granted, you'll be stuck in here for all eternity, but that's life. _Ciao_!"

With that, the King disappeared. When he did, Shining whispered, "A little too cheery for a villain, if you ask me. I realized I'm talking to nopony."

* * *

King Metamorphosis teleported into Shining's room, he looked at his surroundings. He looked over at the bed and saw Princess Cadence. His eyes widened when he saw the goddess. He exclaimed, "_That's_ Cadence! I imagined something a little bit grotesque but, _this!_ Woooo! This girl is a goddess, she's better than Celestia herself. Wait! I'm a married Changeling." He looked away.

He looked back at Cadence. _Then again, I can tell Chrysalis it was just business._

Cadence moaned, "Shining, is that you?"

He looked over at the window, it was already morning. He transformed into Shining. He looked over at the mirror. "Ugh! I look horrible."

Cadence opened her eyes and smiled at her soon-to-be husband. She asked, "Why're up so early?"

He thought for a little bit. "I thought I heard a noise, turns out it was my imagination."

He got up and went to the mirror to groom. She started, "Well, are you excited to see Twilight and her friends?"

_Oops!_ He just asked, "Uh…Who?"

She looked over at him. He thought he had been caught. She consoled, "Oh! My poor Shining Armor. This whole even has you so frazzled, that you can't even think straight. You know what; instead of you looking into the preparations I'll do it for you, okay?"

He shrugged. "Okay."

"Good! Don't you have to be commanding the guards?"

She teleported his uniform on him, he nodded at her and started walking away. The doors opened up revealing a servant pony. She greeted, "Good morning, Shining Armor!"

He exclaimed, "Hey! I have no idea who you are."

He left the two mares. She asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Cadence answered, "I'm sure it's just stress."

* * *

**Did you like it? Do you like King Metamorphosis? Is this a good start? I hope so! Every review counts so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anypony from MLP: FiM. I think i sorta own King Metamorphosis.**


	2. Something's Different with Shining Armor

**A/N: Oh WOW! 94 views, all in just two days! That's really amazing. I didn't really think anyone would read this, let alone pay any attention to it. But, thank you so much! I also want to thank a few reviewers!**

**haley the taco- You're my first reviewer. HOORAY! You get tray full of cupcakes (Warning: Don't eat them). I also got a Discord vibe from it to. I guess he must've hanged out with him at one point.**

**Pedro-IS-Madi12- He's definitely like the Joker. Although, i think Batman would want to deal with King Metamorphosis. Too annoying.**

**Torkidog- Thank you so much! That's soooooo nice! You're awesome. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Coli Chibi- Metamorphosis just likes to make everything fun. YOLO! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A pale light grayish mulberry coated female unicorn, with moderate violet eyes, moderate sapphire blue mane with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, and has a cutie mark that's a pink-purple six pointed star surround by 5 small stars, ran into Canterlot. She ran all the way to the Castle. When, she got there she saw a place where all the guards were getting sent off. No doubt it was her brother Shining Armor. She called, "I've got,"

Before she could finish, she bumped into somepony. She apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

The other pony dusted herself off. She looked at the unicorn and gasped, "Twilight!"

Twilight looked at the Alicorn weirdly. She laughed, "Twilight it's me Cadence. You know,"

Cadence started doing a little dance and chanted, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Twilight's eyes lit up. She exclaimed, "Oh Cadence, it really is you!"

The two hugged each other. When they let go, she said, "Wait a minute! Cadenza, Cadence, you're marrying my brother! _!_"

Twilight started hopping around Cadence and chanted, "You're marrying my brother! You're marrying my brother!"

She stopped and asked, "Have you seen Shining?"

She shook her head. "Actually I was about to go looking for him. It's so unlike him to not attend royal duties."

That really was unlike him. Cadence added, "Then again, he has been a little stressed. So, I guess it makes sense. C'mon, we'll look for him together."

She nodded and the two went back inside the castle.

* * *

They walked for several hours around the castle and didn't see him anywhere. Could he just be around Canterlot somewhere? Did he leave? The two had their heads hung down. Twilight's head lifted up when she saw a familiar figure. She turned her head and it was her brother. She laughed and thought it would be funny if she sneaked up on him.

Unaware what was going, Metamorphosis heard there were mares getting dress in the other room. Since, he wasn't really allowed to be in there, he used his magic to see through the walls. He whispered, "Somepony take off a shirt or something."

Right behind him someone called, "Hey!"

He jumped up and screamed. He saw Twilight smiling at him. He just looked at her. Her smile disappeared. She giggled, "Shining it's me, Twilight."

He exclaimed, "Oh right, Twilight, my…um?" _Smooth move on not asking who he knows._

She answered slightly confused, "Your little sister."

He walked past her and said, "Right."

Cadence smiled sheepishly at Twilight. She stated, "Told you, he was really stressed. He so stressed that he forgot you and a few others. But, I think I speak for the both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Isn't that right, Shiny?"

He looked Twilight deviously and answered, "Absolutely."

She was taken aback but, didn't really think anything of it. He asked, "Would you mind if I come along for that preparations…thing?"

Cadence nodded. The groom and bride walked away. She looked over her shoulder and said, "See you later, Twilight."

Twilight got back into reality and nodded her head. She turned around and started heading towards the kitchen. King Metamorphosis looked back and saw Twilight's plot. He whispered, "She must do a lot of running."

* * *

_Kitchen_

An earth pony that has a light brilliant gamboge coat, pale light grayish olive, and moderate sap green eyes with a cutie mark that has three red apples on her flank, ran the kitchen. She ran across the room making sure everything was okay, Twilight was there, checking off everything. She said, "Cake, check. Ice sculpture, check. Best darn bitesize apple fritter you ever tasted…"

She shoved plopped one into Twilight's mouth. "Mmm. Check."

A purple green baby dragon was playing with the toppers and pretended they were real. He played, "I do, do you? I do!" He started making kissing noises.

Twilight groaned, "Spike!"

She levitated toppers out his hands and he laughed nervously. She heard doors swing open and turned around. The earth pony greeted, "Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

Cadence blushed a bit. Twilight giggled, "Applejack, I think it's fine if you just call her Cadence. Is it?"

She nodded and mumbled, "I actually would prefer it that way."

Applejack tried again, "Alright then. Hiya, Cadence. You two come to check out what's on the menu for ya big day?"

Metamorphosis answered, "We have!"

When Applejack turned around, he rolled his eyes. Twilight noticed this. _What's wrong him?_

He mouthed to Twilight, 'Nothing's wrong.'

She got a little confused. Cadence levitated an apple fritter into her mouth. She cooed, "That's delicious! Shining you have to try one."

She put one into his mouth without warning. He swallowed it and shivered. The three gave him weird looks. He exclaimed, "It's really great!"

Applejack blushed. "Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go?"

She smiled at them and Cadence happily took the bag. King on the other hand, wasn't so happy. _Those things are revolting! How could anypony eat that garbage?_

The two left out the kitchen. A guard came by and ordered, "Princess Celestia has asked for your presence Princess Cadence."

She nodded. Then, she remembered she had to check on her dress, not to mention her bridesmaids' dresses. She asked, "Shining, can you do me a favor?"

He answered, "Of course. I'd do everything to you."

"What!"

"I'd do anything for you."

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? King Metamorphosis is a very naughty Changeling. He's even hitting on Twilight. Kind of disgusting, but hey! That's just how he is! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MLP: FiM characters. I only own-I guess- King Metamorphosis.**


	3. Too Demanding

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who's reading this! I'm sorry but, i'm just so shocked about the views! I just want to give you guys a heads up: The song "This Day Aria" is going to be on a different website due to the rules here. I'll post up the website on the chapter when i get to it. I just wanted to say that. So, yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

Metamorphosis walked up the stairs to look at the dresses. He could careless though. A female unicorn with a very light aquamarine coat, pale light grayish cyan mane with white highlights, moderate tangelo eyes, and has a lyre as a cutie mark. The unicorn went by his side and asked, "Shining, do you remember me? Lyra Heartstrings. I'm friends with your sister, Twilight."

He answered, "Sure don't."

Lyra stopped and gave her friends questionable looks. A unicorn with a Maya blue coat, a periwinkle mane and tail with a pigment blue streak, steel blue eyes, and has a cutie mark of an hourglass consoled, "It has been a while. Maybe, you've gotten bigger or something."

Lyra's eyes got small and her lip started quivering. _I've gotten fatter!_ She trotted ahead of the group. Another unicorn with a light goldish grey coat, pale cerise mane and tail, and moderate arctic blue eyes scoffed, "Minuette, why did you say that?"

She answered, "I didn't think she would get upset by it. I'm sorry Twinkleshine."

"Yeeeeah. I don't think you should apologize to me." Then, she pointed her hoof at Lyra who was still clearly upset. Minuette sighed, "I'll do it…later."

Twinkle rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Rarity's bedroom_

Twilight paced around the room talking to another unicorn. She had a purple mane, moderate azure eyes, and a light gray coat. Twilight went on, "I don't know Rarity; I just think it's weird. First he doesn't follow orders, and then he pretends he doesn't know me. Ugh, who know what's Shining Armor's gonna do or say next?"

A voice asked, "Did someone say my name?"

Twilight for once, was less enthusiastic seeing her brother. She asked, "Where's Caden-"

Rarity interrupted, "Good Afternoon Captain! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion."

Metamorphosis gave her a slight unenthusiastic stare. He asked, "A-ha. Is my bride's dress ready?"

She stammered, "Yes, of course. Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results! Mmm!"

At first he didn't care about the dress, and then he thought of a good way to get what he wanted. He ranted, "I don't think she would like the dress. The train may be a little long."

She looked at the train. She got a little taken back by the vision. "Uh, but if the train's shortened, I would have to shorten the dress…don't you think it'll be a little revealing. Maybe, I can make it stop a little below ankles, but it'll still be long enough to drag."

_That didn't work!_ Metamorphosis sighed, "Fine, whatever."

He looked at the bridesmaid's dresses. He came up with some error, "And those should be a different color."

Twinkleshine commented, "I think they're lovely."

Minuette agreed, "Me too!"

Lyra had her input, "I love them."

Metamorphosis glared at them, luckily the others didn't notice. The three unicorns looked down bashfully. He repeated, "Make them a different color."

They left out of the room. Twilight scoffed, "Wow! He's being a little bit demanding."

* * *

_Outside_

They started walking back down the steps. The three looked very nervous, as if they had something on their mind. At that point Twinkleshine lost it, "I can't believe you did that!"

He kept walking but, still answered angrily, "Excuse me!"

She went on, "You didn't have to be demanding like that! You could've at least complemented on something!"

Minuette laughed nervously, "Twinkle, calm down…**now**!"

She shook her head angrily. She continued, "No offence Shining, but you need to learn something called, manners!"

Lyra and Minuette exchanged worried looks. The three kept walking down. He blocked their paths. Twinkle glared at him, but stopped when she saw the deadly glint in his stare. He smirked at them. He retorted, "And I think you need to learn a lesson!"

His horn shined green, a beam shot out, and hit their horns. The three groaned in pain. He smiled at their pain. There was a bright flash and the three unicorns disappeared. It didn't leave a mark or anything as evidence that magic was used. His eyes went wide. He groaned, "Oh great! Now I need to find new bridesmaids."

He continued on walking down. All the sudden, he heard a door close. He looked up and saw Twilight. He asked, "Where are you going?"

She looked at him confusingly. She answered, "Where you are going."

He had to think of something quick. He exclaimed, "Oh! The music." She nodded. He sighed in relief. _Good thinking Metamorphosis. _

The two walked on over to check on the percussion.

* * *

_Fluttershy's bedroom_

The one directing the music is a Pegasus pony. She had a pale light grayish gold coat, pale light grayish rose mane, moderate cyan eyes, and a cutie mark that has three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings. She conducted her birds to start playing. After a few minutes, they were done. She asked, "What did you think? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Twilight cooed, "Wow! Fluttershy, that was beautiful. Don't you-"

She stopped; Metamorphosis looked half asleep. She nudged him. He woke up a little. He yawned, "Well, as you can tell, it was boring."

Fluttershy asked, "E-Excuse me?"

He explained, "I was expecting something more…flashy. This is my-I mean our big day and all."

She thought about it for a little. She shrugged. "I-I guess you're right."

"Of course, I'm right! Which it's not _that_ big of a surprise. So, I'm hoping to hear a **huge** improvement!" With that, he left out the room. Fluttershy ordered calmly, "Okay little ones, you heard him. We need something big and flashy. Okay an and a 1, 2, 3."

She conducted them and they sounded awful. Twilight cringed at their squawking. She sighed, "Oh, um. Maybe we should just try again later."

Twilight put her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. She consoled, "I think they sounded beautifully. Honestly, I don't think you need to change it."

She sighed, "Oh thanks Twilight. But, it's actually Shining Armor and the Princess' decision. No offence."

Twilight just nodded and left Fluttershy.

* * *

_Outside_

Twilight bumped into Metamorphosis. She looked up and he gave her a stern look. She asked, "What?"

He yelled, "Why did you do that! I gave her specific reasons why her music was terrible. And you just had to tell her she didn't need to change it!"

She protested, "I just didn't want to-"

He interrupted, "You know what Twilight! Why don't you be a good little mare and just check off your little list. Mmkay?"

She looked at him sadly, but still nodded. He started walking away and she walked behind slowly. _Why_ _is my brother mad at me? Is it because at what I did or is it stress?_

He sighed, "What do you think?"

She looked at him confusingly. _He's never learned how to read minds. How's he doing that?_

He was gonna answer again, but was worried she was getting suspicious. He looked back her. She looked so sad. He whispered to himself, "She still has a good looking plot though."

Twilight exclaimed, "What!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! By the way if you're wondering Minuette is Colgate. Just in case your wondering. Anyway, Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MLP:FiM characters. I only-sorta-own Metamorphosis.**


	4. My Queen!

**A/N:Sorry about the wait. I had to work on other stories. I don't know how long it'll take me to update another chapter. But, i won't abandoned this story. BTW, Chrysalis is in this ch****a****pter. I'm not gonna keep you guys waiting. Although, i doubt anyone reads these things. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Open Meadow_

A little bit farther from the castle laid the flat meadows, which is a perfect place for a Pegasus pony to show her awesome tricks to the groom. She has very light cerulean coat, moderate cerise eyes, and a rainbow mane. Her cutie mark is a blue-yellow-red lightning bolt with a cloud at the top. She sat at the top of a cloud and shouted, "Are you ready!"

Twilight and Metamorphosis looked up at her. Twilight replied, "Ready when you are, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow spread out her wings and dive bombed. She zoomed almost to the ground and then when she was almost near it…_BOOM!_ The sound barrier broke and it sent gusting winds. The winds almost blew Twilight and Metamorphosis away. She sent a rainbow across the sky and then she landed in front of the two. Twilight exclaimed, "Oh wow, Rainbow! That was just...amazing!"

Rainbow replied, "Thanks Twilight. Was it alright, Captain?"

He looked up at the rainbow, which is slowly fading. He ordered, "You may want to work on it."

He just turned around and started leaving. Both Twilight and Rainbow's jaw dropped. Rainbow thought for a little. She looked up and said, "You know what, he's right! Maybe, I do need to practice a little."

"But Rainbow-" Twilight wasn't able to finish; her friend zoomed back up into the sky. She just sighed and started following Metamorphosis.

* * *

_Ballroom_

They went to see a party loving earth pony. Her coat is a pale light grayish raspberry; brilliant raspberry mane, light cerulean eyes, and her cutie mark are balloons. Two balloons are blue with yellow strings and one is yellow with a blue string. The earth pony bounced along with Metamorphosis and Twilight. She exclaimed, "Okay let me see. We've been over the games…"

She zooms over to a board and rattles dice. She smiles at him. She zooms back over to him and continues, "…the dances…"

She starts doing a weird dance along with some polka music. "I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you?"

Twilight was about to say something, but she waited for the criticism of her brother. She asked, "Do you like Pinkie's plan, Shining?"

He replied very enthusiastically, "It's perfect! You know what; you're the _only_ pony that's actually doing something right! Keep it up!"

Pinkie gasped, "Thank you!"

He walked away with a smile on his face. Twilight looked extremely confused. "Well, I didn't expect _that_."

(**A/N: Did you guys expect that? It's not Chrysalis. This is Metamorphosis! He's the second Discord!**)

* * *

_Cadence and Shining's bedroom_

Metamorphosis was exhausted. He didn't enjoy checking over every little thing. Cadence noticed that, she walked over to him and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yes! Everything's fine." He continued, "Oh! And by the way you're gonna need new bridesmaids."

She asked, "Why?"

"Uh…That's a good question! Uh," He finally got an idea, "They only wanted to meet Canterlot royalty."

Cadence lowered her head in sadness. Metamorphosis placed his hoof on her shoulder. He consoled, "It doesn't matter. I think I can find you _great_ new bridesmaids."

She looked up at him and she saw his eyes flash green. She jumped back. He asked, "What's wrong?"

She started shaking a little. Cadence had no idea what was going on. "Y-Your eyes, what's wr-wr-wrong with them?" She stammered. He chuckled nervously, "I have absolutely-"

"Who are you? Where's my Shining Armor!?" She demanded an answer. Metamorphosis knew he'd been found out. Cadence was about to start shouting again, until she got hit by a green beam. It made her eyes go all derpy. Guards and an Alicorn burst through the doors. She has dark sapphire blue coat, moderate cobalt blue mane, moderate cyan eyes, she had a black small crown on, also a black necklace that has a white crescent moon, and her cutie mark is a crescent moon with a dark purple background. She asked, "Mi Amore Cadenza is thou alright?"

Cadence didn't answer. Metamorphosis answered for her, "Oh yes she's fine."

"We heard thee screaming. Is there an intruder?" The Alicorn questioned further. He laughed. _That's funny, it's a good thing they don't realize I'm an intruder._ He lied, "No there isn't, Princess…uh, Luna. She just fell out of bed, isn't that right honey?"

She nodded and said, "Mmm-hmm."

Luna gave him a weird look, and then the guards and her left out the room. Metamorphosis let out a deep sigh. "Well that was close." He looked at Cadence, who is still in a trance. He ordered, "I don't want you doing that again. You'll foil my plans, and that's not cool at all. It's the opposite of cool…it's absolutely uncool! Promise me you'll never do that again."

She said all dazed, "I…promise."

"Good girl! Oh and you'll forget this ever happened, right?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly. He sighed, "Whew! Alright that's cool! I was just checking. I don't want you blurting this out to whole kingdom. If you do that, then I'll have to show my violent side, which I try so hard to keep buried. I try to be more fun-loving, but then my wife Chrysalis is like 'You have to get a backbone Metamorphosis. You act too much like an Equestrian. Stop acting like a little foal!' Why can't somepony just bring in a little fun? That's all I ask. Then the next thing you know, I get blasted. **ME!** Grrrr! I just wish she'd lighten up a bit."

Cadence asked, "Sir?"

"Huh?"

"The trance I'm in."

He got the idea quickly. "Oh! Sorry about that, it's just that I was in the mood for talking. And since you're in a trance and you'll forget this happened, I just thought 'why not', you know."

"The spell, Sir, please take it off!" She shouted. He sighed, "Okay fine!"

His horn glowed green again, he touched her forehead and the spell went away. She rubbed her head. She asked, "W-What happened?"

He answered, "You were going to get Twilight's friends and tell them they're the new bridesmaids."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Thanks!" She exclaimed. She walked out of the room. Before she left, she turned around and said, "I love you."

He responded, "I love you to."

She smiled and walked out. He closed the door and let out a sigh. "I wish she'd be my wife, instead of that bossy, boring, good for nothing Chrysalis."

"Excuse me!" A voice bellowed. Metamorphosis turned around and gasped. He saw his wife Chrysalis in the mirror. She looked exactly like him, except…well female. She also had a type of crown on her head. He went up to the mirror and laughed, "I didn't say anything my queen."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't. Ugh! You look hideous!" She gagged. He agreed, "I know! I don't how these ponies look at themselves every day without puking. Do I look fat to you, honey? Be honest."

She sighed, "Yes. Now change back."

His body glowed green and he changed back into a Changeling. He groaned, "Now you're just being mean. You're just jealous because I don't have holes or a bent horn."

She fumed, "You know _why_ I have those features, Metamorphosis!"

He stuck his tongue at her. She just groaned. "When will we be able to get to Equestria? This is taking longer than I expected!"

"Whoa! Calm down! You'll be here before you know it. It's an easy snap." He explained.

"It better be. Or the only thing that'll be easy to snap is **_you_**!" She shouted. Then, she disappeared. He sat down and said, "My wife, go figure."

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Do you find Metamorphosis needy? I know i do. Chrysalis probably feels the exact same way. Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MLP:FiM characters. I only own Metamorphosis.**


	5. Becoming Evil

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. Ho****p****efully it won't take so long next time. I just had a hard time deciding how to start it out. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

King Metamorphosis transformed back into Shining Armor and started heading downstairs. He heard Twilight talking to someone but he didn't know who. He hid himself behind a wall and listened.

* * *

Twilight came inside Cadence and Shining's house to talk to them. She seemed very upset about something. Cadence was staring at herself in the mirror, she had her dress on and she was making sure everything looked perfect. She saw Twilight and beamed. "Twilight! Your soon-to-be sister-in-law is looking beautiful, don't you think?"

There wasn't an answer. She turned around and saw Twilight's sad expression. She asked, "Is everything alright?"

This was something hard for Twilight to say, especially since it's about her brother. But, he's been acting different lately. Sure, her friends haven't heard of or seen her brother, but they should at least realize his nasty attitude, well excluding Pinkie. She needed to get another pony's opinion, and Cadence is her only option. She spoke up, "We need to talk. It's about my brother. Has he-"

They heard somepony clear their throat. They turn and saw Metamorphosis on the steps, sending a suspicious glare at mostly Twilight. Cadence stammered, "Oh, uh, hi, Shiny."

He walked down the steps, still sending the glare at Twilight. She gawked at his stare but sent one back at him. It made her feel weird. He looked at Cadence and demanded, "Can I speak with you for a moment, sweetie?"

She nodded and he started walking to study room. Cadence looked Twilight and sent her a reassuring stare. "Better go see what he wants." She explained. She walked into the room with him and they started talking rather loud. Feeling kind of curious, Twilight sneaked up to the door and opened it up slightly. She peeked through. She didn't really hear parts of the conversation but she heard this one loud and clear. Shining ranted, "I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that veil."

Cadence protested, "It was my aunt's favorite veil."

"And?" He questioned. He didn't even care one bit. That made her furious. She continued, "And I think I should wear it."

He warned, "Are you disagreeing with me?"

"I guess I am! Ah!" She exclaimed. There was a painful shot of pain that went through her head. It caused her to jerk back. She didn't understand why she was getting it though. Shining consoled, "Oh, are you getting a headache?"

She fell to the ground and in pain. He shot a beam to her horn that made her eyes go all derpy. Twilight's eyes widened when she saw what her brother did. She never thought he would do something…so…so…evil! Cadence started getting back up slowly. Her eyes glowed green and she had a blank stare. Metamorphosis asked, "Feeling better?"

She nodded to him. Twilight whispered, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe. My brother is becoming EVIL!"

She ran out the door without warning. Cadence ran out to get Twilight. She called, "Twilight!"

Shining stopped her. "Let her go." He began nuzzling her, acting as if nothing happened. She wasn't comforted by it at all. She felt really bad for Twilight. She said to mostly herself, "It seemed like she had something else she wanted to tell me."

(**A/N: I'm skipping the part where Twilight's friends become bridesmaids, because not much changes.**)

* * *

_Ballroom_

An Alicorn was the priest of the wedding. She has a white coat, light cerulean, light turquoise, and very light cobalt sparkly mane, pale, light grayish magenta eyes, and her cutie mark is a stylized sun. She also has a golden necklace that as an amethyst on it. Twilight's friends come walking in when church organ music started playing. She praised, "Perfect, girls. No need to rush!"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash exchange thrilled faces to each other. They continued on forward when they noticed they were a _little_ behind. The Alicorn continued, "Then of course, Cadence will enter."

Two guards standing by the doors opened up them up with their magic and Cadence was on the other end. She started walking in slowly. Metamorphosis' eyes widened when he saw how beautiful she was. He whispered, "Best plan ever, Chrysalis."

She walked up the steps and faced him. She continued, "I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin the vows. Shining Armor, you'll get the rings from your Best Mare."

They all looked over and didn't see Twilight. All they saw was Spike playing with the toppers…again. Cadence asked, "Hey…has anypony seen Twilight?"

The doors burst open, showing an exhausted Twilight. She gasped, "I'm sorry. I'm here. Sorry, Cadence and Princess Celestia."

She trotted up to her Metamorphosis' side. She stared at him observingly. He just sent her a weird and uncomfortable glance. Celestia sighed in relief. "It's alright, Twilight. Now, do you have the rings?"

She kind of hesitated, but she presented the rings. Metamorphosis used his magic and levitated them onto his and Cadence's horn. She concluded, "And then you two will be pronounced Mare and Colt. Then, you'll walk out the balcony to see the subjects. Alright, that concludes the wedding preparations."

Everypony was getting ready to leave the Ballroom, until Twilight called out to Metamorphosis, "Uh, Shining, can we talk?"

He nodded and started walking towards her. Twilight waited until everyone left out the room. Once they were gone, she began, "You've been acting different lately."

He acted as if he was surprised. He explained, "But, Twilight, it's my big day. It's not that **big** of a surprise."

"Yes, I know. That still doesn't give you the right to be so rude, especially with Cadence!" She ranted. That caused him to get very irritated. He didn't understand how she knew. But, he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Before he could ask, she said, "I saw you put a spell on her that made her eyes go all-"

She made her eyes go into a derpy fashion. He glared at her, which caused her to jump back. He explained, "That 'spell' I put on her, was to help with her headache. She's been getting them because she's been so stressed out."

Twilight's jaw dropped. She chuckled nervously. He continued, "And I'm _so_ sorry that I was just trying to make some adjustments to the preparations. It's _my_ day Twilight, not yours! Why did you think I was acting that way?"

She gulped down a lump. She swirled her hoofs on the floor, feeling really ashamed. She mumbled, "I thought you were evil."

"You thought I was WHAT! I can't believe you would think about me like that! Your own brother! Your own flesh and blood!" He went on. Twilight started crying. Metamorphosis kept hearing her apologize in her thoughts. He thought, _See! I can get things handled on my own, Chrysalis. I should get a prize for this acting._ He continued, "If you feel that way, then you can forget about being my Best Mare! In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all!"

She placed her hooves up to her eyes. She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He said, "It's as if you had a choice, anyway."

She saw a faint green glow. She moved her hoofs away and she saw Shining with an evil smile on his face. His horn shined green and green flames started circling around her. When they were done, his horn stopped shining and his eyes flashed green. A dome went over her and she started sinking into the ground. He started walking away from her and went out of the Ballroom. Cadence started galloping towards him. She asked, "What happened? I heard you two arguing."

He said, "It's nothing. Twilight was just so stressed. She decided to skip the wedding."

Her eyes flashed green and she just nodded. He smiled evily once again and walked by her side. _Everything's working out perfectly._ He thought smugly.

* * *

**YAY! This Day Aria is coming soon! Also, it's gonna be on this website not a different one. Sorry. I also noticed that Cadence and Blueblood are Celestia's niece and nephew. So, that means they are brother and sister. Poor Cadence. So, does that mean Luna is their mother? If that's the case, who's the father? I'm so gonna make a story about Cadence and Blueblood being brother and sister. It's gonna be hilarious! Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MLP:FiM characters or anything else. I only own King Metamorphosis.**


	6. This Day Aria

**A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, i actually had bits and pieces of this chapter in my head, but i just couldn't put it together. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think i did good with This Day Aria. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Darkness_

Twilight had no idea where she was, everything around her was pitch black. The only thing she could make out was that she was on a cold rough ground. Her horn glowed and the light shunned the darkness that surrounded her. She was inside of some kind of cavern. She had no idea whether to be afraid or confused. Instead of just sitting there, she decided to examine her surroundings. Twilight shouted, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Her words bounced off the cavern's walls. As she was looking around, she bumped into a wall. The walls showed Twilight's reflection, for some odd reason she found herself curiously staring at it. After a while Twilight was greeted by an eerie laugh. She looked up in fear and tried to find the pony. Unfortunately, there was no one else there. She thought it was best to ask another question. She asked, "Where am I?"

She turned her back to the reflective wall and heard a voice say, "The caves beneath Canterlot," Twilight's eyes went small when she saw her many reflections replaced by Metamorphosis (who is still disguised as Shining), "once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside."

She back up and sat down in the middle cave, feeling extremely frightened for the first time. Metamorphosis' reflection disappeared and it went to the wall behind her. He finished, "And now, you're prison."

There was bound to be somepony inside the cave with her. Twilight got up, started running, and shouted, "Help! Help!"

Metamorphosis only laughed at her helplessness. His reflection once again disappeared from the wall. Twilight found herself running to another dead end, it seemed like there was no way out. Right beside her a stalagmite showed Meta's face; she started crouching down against the cave floor. "It's no use. No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you, either." His reflection started flickering off different parts of the walls, "Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with our plans." He started laughing at the ingenious scheme. She looked up and asked, "Plans? What plans?"

He looked down at her in half shock; he was surprised that it wasn't obvious yet. He answered, "The plans I have for Princess Cadence, of course."

This shocked the young unicorn, her brother was truly evil. Not only that, he was actually planning to take over Canterlot. Even though she felt sadden by this, she was deeply enraged. The magic from her horn started intensifying. She glared up at Metamorphosis and fumed, "Don't you dare do anything to Cadence you…" she choked up a little, "you monster!"

He smirked a little at her. He mocked, "Only way to stop me is to catch me."

He laughed and ran off. His reflection disappeared from the walls. Twilight stood there shocked, she had no idea how she was going to catch him. His laughter vibrated off the walls. He ended up behind her once again. He chuckled, "Over here!"

Once again, she got shocked, but that was easily replaced by anger. She turned around and tried blasting Metamorphosis. Unfortunately, he disappeared and the blast ended up bouncing off of it and bounced off of the walls. Twilight ducked, so she could stay away from the deadly beam. The beam's trajectory was right in front of Twilight, she back up before it could hit her. Meta's face went below her. He continued, "Nope," he disappeared again and ended up behind her again, "over here!"

He started laughing again at her. She ducked down and covered her face. She felt a little hopeless, but refused to give up. She started blasting at all of his reflections. It seemed like she got him, but then she noticed that she just missed. She tried one more time and took aim. Her beam shot out at the reflection and broke the entire cavern wall. On the other side of the appeared to be Shining Armor, but Twilight wasn't too happy to see him _this_ time. She gave Shining a menacing glare. He shouted, "No! Wait!"

She didn't try listening to him. Twilight tackled down Shining and got ready to charge up her horn. She stopped when she heard him say, "No, don't…Twily, it's me!" she arched an eyebrow, "Please, you have to believe me! I've been imprisoned like you. The Shining Armor that brought you down here is an imposter."

Twilight snorted, "Likely story!"

He knew he had to think of way to tell her the truth. He needed to tell her something that only he and Twilight would know. A memory came to him. He said, "Do you remember the time when you split punch all over mom's wedding dress, and it stained; so you thought that the best way to get was-"

Twilight's face got very hot and she started to blush a bright red. To cut him off, she hugged him and exclaimed, "It **is** you!"

He hugged her back and said, "Of course it is! I would never do anything to hurt you."

He looked up when he heard Metamorphosis' laughter in the distance. There was bright that spark off in the exact direction. It had to be the way out. Twilight let go of Shining Armor. "We have to get out of here! We have to stop her!" She announced. Shining nodded in agreement and ran towards the spark, she followed after him. Another one of Metamorphosis' laughs echoed in the cave.

* * *

_Castle_

"Everything is going perfectly, Chrysalis." Metamorphosis explained to his queen. He was talking to her through the dresser mirror. She was pleased with his progress. She responded, "Well, I'm impressed with you, shocked even. If everything keeps going at this rate, we'll be ruling over Canterlot in no time. We're so very close, Metamorphosis. Do not fail me!"

Chrysalis' reflection vanished from the mirror. Metamorphosis transformed back into Shining. He was dressed in a black wedding vest that had one blue sash that crossed over his shoulder. He smiled evily and chuckled, "Trust me, _no one _will stop us."

He levitated a red rose over to his chest and put it on the vest. Metamorphosis began singing, "This day is going to be perfect." He turned away from the mirror, "The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small."

"All those Armor loving bores," he enchanted the manikins to make them bow to him and he played along, "say I look great in uniform. What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!" His eyes changed into a chilling bright green.

* * *

Shining ran through the caves with Twilight, hoping to find a way out before it's too late. He sang, "This day was going to be perfect." He slowed down his running and sat down, "The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small. But instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate," Twilight put her hoof on his shoulder and gave him a consoling look, "my wedding bells may never ring for me at all."

* * *

"I care not a thing about the ring!" He walked over to a table that had a basket full of apples and kicked them down. "I won't partake in any cake." He went over to a mare manikin that had a green dress on, as well as a green headband with a flower. Metamorphosis continued, "Vows, well, I'll be lying when I say:" He began caressing the manikin, "That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together. The truth is that I don't care for her at all!"

He flipped up the headband and zapped his magic at it. The headband disintegrated and turned to a pile of ash. He stomped on the ash and sang, "No, I do not love the bride, **for my heart is dead inside**!" He went over to the mirror and smirked, "But, I still I want her to be mine!"

* * *

The two were further into the tunnel and still didn't find any openings. The most they found were dead ends or just more tunnels. "We must escape before it's too late. Find a way to save the day." Shining went on. Twilight and Shining ran over to what seemed to be a tunnel, but it only turned out to be another dead end. The little bit of hope they had were disappearing, but both of them were determined. He continued, "Hope, I'll be lying if I say, "I don't fear that I may lose her to one who wants to use her:""

There was a mine cart and a track was in the way. The cart was filled with rocks so, it was going to be hard to move, even with magic. Another spark came from a far end of the cave. Twilight wasn't too sure about the obstacle, but Shining didn't give up. He resumed, ""not care for, love, and cherish her each day"."

He ran over to the cart and started pushing it. Unfortunately, it barely moved. He sang out, "For I oh-so love the bride. Oh, in my heart she does reside."

She felt bad for him, so she levitated the rocks out of the cart and put Shining inside. She galloped over to the cart. He smiled at his sister's compassion. Twilight started pushing the cart. He went on, "Oh, Princess Cadence, I'll soon be by your side."

The cart started zooming down the tracks at an alarming speed. As they were going down, there was a board that stopped the cart; unfortunately it didn't stop Shining or Twilight. They both flung out of the cart and started flying over the extensive gap. Twilight clung onto her brother when they started falling and she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when she that they were floating. Shining put an orb around them so that they could float to the other side.

* * *

Metamorphosis got into the Ballroom and saw everyone there. It was everything that he and Chrysalis dreamed. And soon that dream will become a reality when all of Canterlot and maybe even Equestria will be bowing at their hooves. He laughed, but hid it. He whispered, "They don't even know what's coming to them."

Celestia heard only a little of what he said. She asked, "What was that, Shining Armor?"

He shook his head and lied, "Oh, I said that I'm excited for me and Cadence."

She smiled at him and took his answer. When she looked away, Metamorphosis rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to bring down the Princesses. There were loud trumpets that announced the bride's arrival. He turned around and looked towards the doors. As soon as the flower girls started coming down the aisle, Cadence soon came through. Nopony noticed that her eyes were still green and she was walking down in a daze. Meta sang, "Finally the moment has arrived, for me, take a very lucky bride."

He smiled at her when she came up to his side. _Everything's going perfectly,_ Metamorphosis thought, eagerly.

* * *

The orb disappeared when they were at the other side, but what they thought was an opening was just another dead end. The two stared up in horror at their obstacle. Believe it or not, Shining was almost close to tears. He cried out, "Oh, the wedding we won't make she'll end up marrying a fake. Princess Cadence, will be-"

He dropped down to the ground unable to finish the rest. Twilight walked over to her sadden brother and tried consoling him.

* * *

As Celestia was speaking, Metamorphosis looked at Cadence and smiled evily at her. Cadence looked at him and gave him a smile as if nothing is going wrong. She still had the spell put on her, it seemed like nothing will break her out of it. Metamorphosis looked forward and whispered eerily, "She'll be mine. All mine."

He also let out soft, but evil laugh.

* * *

**Was "This Day Aria" good? I hope so. I actually hope this entire chapter was good. I really didn't mean for it to take so long. Sorry, again. Anyway, i hope you all liked it. It's 2 A.M. I'm going to sleep. Please Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MLP: FiM characters, lines, episodes, etc. I don't own any lyrics or songs, this is owned by vckhaze. I only own King Metamorphosis.**


End file.
